24fandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Norris
South Bend, Indiana, USA |role = General Bowden}} Dean Joseph Norris played General Bowden during Season 2 of 24. He is more known for his performance as DEA agent Hank Schrader on AMC's Breaking Bad. Biography and career Dean Norris was born in South Bend, Indiana, to Rosemarie and Jack B. Norris, a furniture store owner. He graduated from Clay High School in 1981, where he was Valedictorian of his class. Norris then studied at Harvard College, graduating in 1985 with a major in Social Studies. He also attended the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art for one year. Norris started his career in the 80's, appearing in action films like Lethal Weapon 2 (with Jenette Goldstein, Nestor Serrano and Mark Rolston) and Hard to Kill (with Carlos Gomez). Other films in which he has starred are Total Recall, Terminator 2: Judgment Day (also with Goldstein and Xander Berkeley), The Firm (with Tobin Bell), Money Train (with Vincent Laresca), The Negotiator (also with Serrano, Gomez, Tim Kelleher, Michael Cudlitz, and Mary Page Keller), Gattaca (also with Berkeley), Starship Troopers (with Eric Bruskotter), The Cell (with Patrick Bauchau), and The One (with James Morrison). In the late 90's and early 2000's, Norris focused more on television. Some of the shows he appeared in were Grey's Anatomy (with Billy Mayo and John Koyama), Nip/Tuck, The West Wing (with Stephen Root and Janeane Garofalo), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, JAG (with Scott Lawrence), NCIS (with Pauley Perrette), ER (with Eriq La Salle), The Unit (with Dennis Haysbert, Max Martini, Michael Irby, Shaun Duke, Don McManus, John Noble, and Conor O'Farrell), and Castle (with Stana Katic). Norris gained recognition when he starred on the AMC TV series Breaking Bad as DEA agent Hank Schrader. He played the role from 2008 to 2013, through all five seasons. The show also featured Raymond Cruz on a recurring guest role. After that, Norris played one of the leads on CBS' Under the Dome. 24 credits * * Selected filmography * Death Wish (2018) * Fist Fight (2017) * Remember (2015) * Get the Gringo (2012) * Evan Almighty (2007) * The Cell (2000) * The Negotiator (1998) * Starship Troopers (1997) * Gattaca (1997) * Money Train (1995) * The Firm (1993) * The Lawnmower Man (1992) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * Total Recall (1990) * Hard to Kill (1990) * Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) * Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989) Television appearances * Claws (2017-present) * The Big Bang Theory (2016-2017) * Under the Dome (2013-2015) * Breaking Bad (2008-2013) * Castle (2011) * CSI: NY (2011) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004, 2011) * Criminal Minds (2010) * Lost (2009) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) * The Unit (2007) * The West Wing (2005-2006) * NCIS (2004) * Tremors (2003) * Six Feet Under (2001) * ER (1998) * The X-Files (1995) * NYPD Blue (1993-1994) External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Guest stars